The Purple Shirt
by Violet Watson-Holmes
Summary: When Sherlock meets an American Detective that has taken a job with Scotland Yard he finds this young girl is a female version of himself. What will happen when the Baker Street boys take on their biggest case while struggling to understand just who their new colleague actually is. Rated M for later chapters (mostly fluff).
1. The Strange Woman

**My first Sherlock FanFic. If you enjoy please review and tell me, I would love to post more chapters. I do not own anything.**

* * *

John wakes up to a loud bang, a gunshot to be exact. He concludes that Sherlock has to be bored, he gets out of bed and downstairs to get him to stop.

"Sherlock, would you cut it out, it's 6 o'clock in the morning" John says, he is obviously grumpy from his impolite wake up call.

"Bored!" he exclaims, "It's 6 o'clock in the bloody morning and I have no case to solve! Why can't people just die already!" he says before firing another shot.

Mrs. Hudson busts open the door, "Now Sherlock I told you not to shoot the wall."

"He's bored, and he wishes people would die" John tells her. Mrs. Hudson rolls her eyes and goes back to her flat.

"Can you possibly occupy your time with a quieter activity?!" John goes into the kitchen where Sherlock's homemade lab is set up and walks toward the fridge. "Sherlock!", he yells as he opens the fridge to find a container with a brain in it, "I thought I told you no limbs in the fridge!"

"The human brain is an organ, not a limb, you specified limbs, not organs" he spats back with his grin that John finds incredibly awkward.

Sherlock's phone goes off in his pocket, it's from Lestrade, there's a case. Sherlock smiles with joy, "John get dressed we have a case".

* * *

Sherlock and John walk into a somewhat big house, not small like their flat, but not giant, more normal if anything. Lestrade meets them by the door and guides them to the body where Anderson, Donovan, and a strange young woman are inspecting the body.

Sherlock and Anderson share glares, Donovan looks at him as if he's crazy and that he shouldn't be here, but more of the fact that he might have done this. The strange young woman just looks at him with her pale blue eyes curious as to who he is.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade" the girl says shyly, "obviously the man was shot, but did the wife see anything?"

"Just Lestrade, please. The wife claims she went out to go get groceries and came home to find her husband dead." He says very professionally.

She takes off the dead man's wedding band and inspects it very gently and thoroughly with her latex gloved fingers. "He was cheating".

"How do you know?" Sherlock asks curious as to how she came to that conclusion.

"It's cleaner on the inside then on the outside, it was being polished when he took it off to see his lover" she says not making eye contact, she was too nervous to make eye contact.

"Who's this!?" Sherlock demands as he asks Lestrade.

"Detective Regan McKeller" she puts out her hand expecting a handshake. Sherlock fans it away and walks off to examine the body. She withdraws her hand from the place it took in the air in between him and her. "If you don't mind me asking who are you?"

"Sherlock Holmes, London's only consulting detective, the _world's only consulting detective. _It is easily understandable for you to not have heard of me, you're an American after all".

"Excuse me!" she says very offended by Sherlock basically saying that Americans know nothing of importance.

"Your accent, its American" he says reassuring.

"Of course it's American, I'm American, I was exclaiming about you saying that I didn't know who you were because I'm American" her brow now furrowed.

He turns to Lestrade, "Feisty this one, I don't like her".

"Well from what a gather from you so far.. I'm not a fan" she says now copying Anderson's glare. She hands the ring she still holds to Anderson and walks off, removing her gloves on her way.

"Sherlock you might as well try to be nice to her" John says.

"Luckily I won't see her again so I won't have to" he says.

Lestrade laughs, "She's our new detective, you two will be spending _a lot_ of time together" he grins.

* * *

**I accept suggestions for future chapters and other pairings you guys would enjoy little scenes of just put it in a review. XOXO Caroline Petrova**


	2. Case Closed

**Sorry for the delay. My semester of school is ending and i am overloaded with Finals. i would have posted this earlier but my computer was having Battery problems and wouldn't charge so there really wasn't any time. Sorry for the wait. ENJOY!**

* * *

A few minutes later Regan returns to where Lestrade, Donovan, Sherlock, and John are standing. "Well, she did it".

"What? Who?" Lestrade blurts out. Sherlock looks at her puzzled.

_How could she already know who did it? I don't even know who killed him?_

"the wife, Mrs. Cohen" she says casually. Everyone is silent for a moment. "I thought it was obvious?" no one responds. "The man's wedding ring, it's clean on the inside but not on the outside, he took it off often seeing as though he has no tan line on his finger. He cheated on his wife with the pool boy, he reeks of chlorine. Elsewhere, the wife isn't crying-".

Lestrade interrupts, "Of course she is, are you blind, she has tears running from her eyes".

"She's faking it obviously" she adds then continues, "when I spoke to the wife she was calm, she told me she had been grocery shopping before she came home to find her husband dead, her outfit says differently".

"Her attire?" Lestrade Questions her.

Sherlock is studying the room.

"a woman would never wear those heels to the grocers, they're expensive, meant for a more formal occasion. The bullet they found in his body was a .32 caliber, like the one Mr. Cohen owned. Mrs. Cohen, as his wife, knew where he kept his gun, the office perhaps. My guess she came home from her event early and found her husband with the pool cleaner, outraged, she went and got her husband's gun and…BANG..shot him".

"that's absurd" Sherlock added, "I can't even come to that conclusion".

"Well unlike you I'm not a sociopath" she retorts.

Sherlock goes back to studying the room, "How did you-".

Regan interrupts, "I learned from the best Mr. Holmes".

Sherlock squints his eyes at her.

"I'm a fan of your website: The Science of Deduction" she pauses, "Dr. Watson-"

"Please, _John" _he interrupts.

"John. I've read your blog. A Study in Pink was my favorite" she says with a smile on her face. "I knew exactly who you were when you arrived. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson" she finishes very pleased with herself. Everyone is just staring at her very confused. "Well, back to the case. Mrs. Cohen, would you like to speak to her?"

Sherlock is baffled, "Yes, of course".

As him and John go to speak with Mrs. Cohen Sherlock says, "I don't like her, she's a show off". John smartly adds, "She's the female version of you". Sherlock shoots him a glare.

* * *

"we didn't get anything from her that makes us think she's guilty" John says to Regan.

"Well did you ask her?" she adds.

"What?" he replies.

She storms off to Mrs. Cohen, Sherlock and John follow. She walks up to Mrs. Cohen and taps her on the shoulder asking for her attention. "Yes?" she asks as she turns around. "I just have one more question for you. Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson were wondering why you killed your husband. Would you like to tell them or should I?"

"What? I didn't kill him, I was out" she pauses for a moment as she shifts her eyes away from them.

"She's lying" Sherlock says baffled, "Her eyes, when one is lying their eyes shift to the right, that is if they are right-handed which you obviously are seeing as though the polish on your right hand is messier than the left."

"Exactly" Regan confirms, "But no, you couldn't have divorced him, it wasn't even an option, your Catholic. Your necklace is gold, the rest of your jewelry is silver, that necklace must be special if you wouldn't care if it matched or not".

Mrs. Cohen starts to cry, "I had too. I couldn't stay married to him after he cheated on me, with a man".

"That.. was.. amazing" John interrupts. Sherlock darts his eyes at him wondering why he was so amazed with this little girl that they had just met. "Detective-?" John starts. "_Regan" _she corrects.

"Would you like to join us for drinks tonight?" he finishes.

"John" Sherlock tries to draw back his offer, "I'm not sure she old enough".

Regan laughs, "Mr. Holmes, was that a complement?"

Sherlock looks around hesitantly, "It was a statement. Why would that be a compliment? I'm surprised you got this job, you look as though you're right out of secondary school."

"Well, thank you?" she doesn't know how to reply, "But I've been able to drink for about 7 years now. I'd love to join you".

* * *

**I have felt very writer's blocked lately and i would love suggestions of what you, the readers, would like to see in later chapters. PM or write a Review and give me some ideas, other pairings and events. i haven't made up my mind if i would introduce Irene Adler or not so tell me if you would like to see her or not. ~Caroline Petrova XOXO**


	3. Leukemia

**So Sorry for not updating in forever it's been kind of crazy, I spent a week in Hawaii and missed a paper and I have currently been very preoccupied with that. You guys are so patient and for that I thank you. Without further adieu, Chapter 3!**

* * *

John holds open the door to the bar for Regan who is then followed through the door by Sherlock. They each take a seat at the bar with Regan in between the two men. The bartender addresses them for their drink orders.

"Two beers" John adds covering his and Sherlock's order. "I'll have a Sapphire Martini with an extra olive" Regan adds shortly after them. They glance at her about her strange choice in beverage.

"So" John starts, "Where exactly are you from?" addressing Regan.

"Seattle, born and raised" she adds sipping her recently received Martini.

"It's rainy there." John adds.

"Of course it is, it is located in the Northwestern area of the United States, right by the ocean, John. Stop trying to make conversation, you're doing it very poorly" Sherlock interrupts.

"Is he always like this?" She asks. "Always" John replies with a chuckle.

At 10:30pm they walk out and Sherlock steps away to hail a cab. Regan pulls John aside for a moment and whispers, "Sherlock doesn't like me, does he?" "No, of course he does, he doesn't show it very well but, he does" John reassures her. "It's obvious. We will be working together a lot, I just don't want him to be forced to work with someone he hates. What do I need to do to get on his good side?"

John ponders her question not knowing what to say, "Don't….Don't be offended by what he says, and allow him to be the brilliant one".

Sherlock joins them to bring John to the cab. "Regan, would you like to join our cab, if you're going this direction?" John asks trying to be polite.

She waves them off, "No, thank you but, no".

She starts walking down the street following the same path their cab took. She removes the Light Brown hair that was blown in front of her face from the wind and continues on down the road.

* * *

Sherlock and John climb underneath the crime scene tape and find a young woman's body lying in the street. "God Lestrade! A two! You texted me about a TWO!"

Lestrade is utterly puzzled, "What in god's name are you talking about?"

"The woman tripped and smashed her head on the pavement! Can't you tell!?" Sherlock walks to wear the woman's head lies, face down. He says mockingly to Lestrade, "The pool of blood streaming from her head, her broken heel, that alone tells that she walking down the street, 'la de dah', and broke her heel when she stepped in that pot hole there, she them continued to fall to the ground resulting in her hitting her head on the pavement".

"Except for the fact that it isn't her blood", Lestrade rebuttals. Sherlock just stares at Lestrade pondering his words for a moment, he then shifts his gaze to John, then back to Lestrade. Lestrade questions, "Regan, what do you think?"

"Me?!" she is nervous, Sherlock can see it in her clenched jaw, can hear it in her struggling voice. She looks to Sherlock, she remembers what John had told her the other night, 'to let him be the brilliant one'. "I don't know" she decides to say.

Sherlock is confused as he looks at her with his squinted gaze, he can tell that she just lied, her eyes were shifty, she started breathing heavier, and that she started grinding her teeth together. His eyes open wide, "Say IT!"

"Say what?" she replies, still nervous as ever.

"You lied. Say what you know. If you don't you would be withholding evidence".

She pauses for a few seconds and then releases "Blood Transfusion" from her lips.

Sherlock studies the words then, "Of course! Lestrade, did the person's whose blood this is ever donate blood or organs?"

"Henry Prince, donated Bone Marrow last month." He reads from the laptop set atop one of the cars.

"Another Case solved by the great Sherlock Holmes" Sherlock announces as he grins and leaves the crime scene.

Regan catches up to him and John, "You!? You were puzzled a minute ago, you mean me!"

"Why would anyone think of that, it almost never happens!? Why did _you _think of it!?" Sherlock verbally attacks her with his loud, alarming voice.

She steps back a bit from him obviously hurt by his questions, "My mom died of Leukemia last year, she was considering a blood transfusion but it never happened".

"I'm Sorry" John interjects. Sherlock spins around and walks away leaving John and Regan standing alone on the side walk. John gives a sympathetic smile then continues on after Sherlock.


	4. Smuggling

**Hello! I finished this Chapter fast, it's a bit longer too. Hope you enjoy, I am very happy with this chapter. I'll update again soon.**

* * *

Regan sat at her kitchen table, she had read the newspaper and had two cups of tea in 10 minutes. There hasn't been a case in a week that she had worked with John and Sherlock, it was understandable, they had become something of a commodity in these parts. She was bored. She pushes herself up from her chair and upstairs to get ready, she had to be at Scotland Yard by 7 o' clock and she figured 5:29 was a good time to start getting her shit together and actually have her life be normal.

* * *

Sherlock wrapped the sheet around him tighter when John walked into the large sitting room where he was seated. John looks at him as he takes a seat on the couch next to Sherlock.

He glances around and then asks, "Are you wearing any pants?"

Sherlock replies nonchalantly, "No". John pauses and then the two join in a childish laugh.

"Buckingham Palace. Right. I am seriously fighting an impulse to steal an ashtray" John says in awe. "What are we doing here? Sherlock, no, seriously. What?".

"I don't know" he says plainly.

"Here to see the queen?" he says when Mycroft coincidentally walks into the room.

"Oh! Apparently, yes!" Sherlock says trying to make a joke.

Mycroft interrupts, "Just once can you two behave like grown-ups?"

"We solve crimes, I blog about it and he forgets his pants. I wouldn't hold out too much hope." John utters obviously very proud of himself.

Mycroft continues, "We are in Buckingham Palace. The very heart of the British nation. Sherlock Holmes, put your trousers on."

"What for?" Sherlock challenges.

"Your client".

"And my client is?" he retorts.

* * *

About an hour later here's a knock on Regan's door right as she's about to leave, as she opens it she sees the one person she would have never expected, her brother.

"Peter?! What are you doing here?" She states shocked by her brother's appearance at her flat.

"You're not happy to see me?" he answers.

Regan steps aside allowing him to come in, "Of course I'm glad to see you you're my brother, I just need to be going, I have to go to work".

"I'm sorry, I can come back later" he begins to leave.

"Wait. Where are you staying?" she asks.

"The Chamberlain" he states.

"I'll meet you in the lobby at 6, we can grab some dinner", she assures him, "I want to know what you've been up to for the past few weeks".

* * *

Regan meets Peter in the lobby and from there take off to Northumberland Street. They walk in to Angelo's and take the window seat.

"I hope this is okay, a….colleague….of mine recommended it" she says pointedly.

"Fine. Italian is always good".

"So, why are you here" She questions, "I mean, you didn't just come here to visit me".

He looks uneasy, "I need your help".

"What have you gotten into?" She demands.

"Dad and I aren't really on speaking terms right now so you're my only hope" he starts, "There's a shipment coming in and I need to steal it".

"A shipment of what?" She asks worriedly.

"…Cocaine. 10 kilos of Cocaine".

"You're kidding" she hopes.

"I swear, I wouldn't have agreed to it if I didn't need the money" he pleads.

"If you need money you could've asked me, not go and get yourself involved in drug smuggling" She's disappointed and Peter can tell.

"You're my little sister, you should be coming to me for money, not the other way around" he admits.

"I can't help you, I'm sorry"

He rests his head on the table in defeat, "Please", He begs.

Just then Angelo makes his way to their table, "What can I get you two?"

She says politely, "We're not quite ready".

Angelo nods and leaves them.

Regan's eyes linger where they had met Angelo's as she thinks. "I can't help you, but, I know someone who can".


	5. The Client

**I Really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

There was a single ring on the door of 221B that afternoon, maximum pressure, less than a second. "Client", Sherlock muttered.

"Sherlock! There's a man down here looking for you" screams Mrs. Hudson.

"Send him up!" John shouts back.

The man walks up the stairs and into their flat. He turns to John, shaking his hand, he then puts his hand out for Sherlock, "Peter".

"Sorry, I can't help you", Sherlock says as he begins to type on his laptop.

"What? You don't even know why I'm here" Peter responds.

"Sorry, I'll correct myself, I _won't _help you"

"Sherlock" John starts, "you don't even know why he's here".

Sherlock specifies, "I won't help you because of your sister, the one who referred you to John and I, It's just something she would do".

"Sherlock, you're not going to help him because of his sister that you don't know", John is shocked by Sherlock's persistence against their possible client.

"You didn't catch his name, his country of origin, or the perfume on him" Sherlock is now shocked, he had thought he trained John better than that.

"Well obviously you did" John answers snarky.

"Peter, America, and Chanel no5".

"So" John says curiously confused.

Sherlock turns to face Peter, "You saw your sister this morning, that's when you acquired our address from her, she wears Chanel no5, I can smell it and I've smelt it before, and you are both American".

"Yes" Peter is stunned.

"I know who you are" Sherlock says very exalted.

"Sorry, I'm completely lost" John interrupts.

"Regan, his sister's name is Regan" Sherlock rudely points out.

"Oh. How did you know what perfume she wears?" John asks curiously.

"I smelt it" Sherlock says.

"How did you remember, I thought you only allowed certain things to stay in your mind?" John questions.

"My nose remembered" he says quietly.

"Sorry, how do you know my sister?" Peter interrupts the spat.

"She's a friend" John states.

"Colleague" Sherlock corrects.

"Oh, well I'm willing to pay if you'll take my case".

John lights up, "Yes of course we will".

Sherlock shoots John a glare realizing there was no way of changing his mind.

* * *

Sherlock strolls into Regan's office at Scotland Yard. "I thought I'd inform you that I solved your brother's case. Quite easy actually, very simple. In fact, the only reason I took the case was because John accepted it because he was paying".

"Actually, I'm paying, Peter's broke. Who did it?" she adds.

"Simple for me, not so much for you" he finishes and shoves his hands in his pants pockets as he leaves.

"Sherlock, wait". Sherlock stops, waiting for her to say something. "Thank you", she adds. Sherlock gives her a small grin and then leaves.

* * *

"First mistake. James Moriarty isn't a man at all. He's a spider. A spider at the center of a web. A criminal web with a thousand threads and he knows precisely how each and every single one of them dances" Sherlock says as he is at the witness stand.

"And how long-" The barrister starts.

"No, no. Don't, don't do that. That's really not a good question." Sherlock blindly interrupts.

"Mr. Holmes." The Judge interjects.

"How long have I known him? Not really your best line of inquiry. We met twice, five minutes in total. I pulled a gun, he tried to blow me up. I felt we had a special something." As he finishes he glances to Moriarty who has a grin on his face.

Sherlock then deduces the jobs, marital status, and Affairs of the jurors.

The judge cracks, "Keep your answers brief and to the point. Anything else will be treated as contempt. Do you think you could survive for just a few minutes without showing off?!"

Regan chuckles as they haul Sherlock into contempt, she rises from her seat in the balcony and out of the court room.

* * *

John meets Sherlock outside of the court room, to John's surprise. "I was just going to post your bail".

"No need, Detective McKeller did 5 minutes ago" he says unemotionally as they make their way out of the court house.

"Why are you being so professional?" John wonders.

"What do you mean?" he says puzzled.

"_Detective McKeller!_?_"_ He repeats.

"It's her name and she's a detective, it's only proper" Sherlock pronounces.

John rolls his eyes.


	6. The Fall

**Two chapters in one day, congrats everyone, its your lucky day. I had to finish this chapter before I went to sleep. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello, Molly" Regan flashes her a smile as she walks into the lab.

"Oh, hello" Molly replies kindheartedly.

"I need to review your findings on the Bruhl Children case" She asks politely.

"Of course"

Just then Sergeant Donovan comes through the door, "Detective, you're needed".

* * *

Regan walks up the stairs of 221B and into their flat, John looks at her, she looks back ashamed at what she's about to do. She walks to Sherlock, "Sherlock Holmes, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of the children of Ambassador Max Bruhl" She pulls out her cuffs and Sherlock complies.

"Are you crazy?!" John demands.

Regan hauls Sherlock downstairs and out to the car where she hands him off to another detective. Just then the chief superintendent walks out with a broken nose and John is slammed against the side of the police car next to Sherlock. Regan, shocked by the whole ordeal carefully takes a seat on the steps to the flat. Just then a loud, deafening buzz rings through the radio and through the air, she clutches her ears to block the sound.

"I'd like you all to get on your knees" Sherlock shouts, he is now in possession of a gun he took from one of the officers.

As they begin to back up, still handcuffed together, "Just so you're aware, the gun is his idea. I'm just a... you know..." John starts.

"My hostage!" Sherlock finishes, he brings the gun up so it is directly pointed at John.

"Hostage. Yes, that works. That works. So what now?" John hides the fact that he disapproves of the situation.

"Doing what Moriarty wants: becoming a fugitive. Run." Sherlock says and soon enough they run around the corner with Donovan and Lestrade running after. Regan leaps up, shocked that they actually ran.

* * *

"Molly, I'll need to see your findings now" Regan blurts out as she reenters the lab that day.

"Regan" She is confused, "Of course".

"What's wrong?" She could see it in Molly's body language.

"You arrested him, Sherlock, I mean"

"I had to, I didn't want to do that, be in that position" Regan averts eye contact.

* * *

As Regan walks out of St. Bart's she sees join standing a bit away, she walks over to him, now a few feet away she notices he's on his phone speaking to someone, he's nervous. Regan follows his eyes up to the roof of Bart's to see Sherlock, his tall dark figure on the ledge, her face drops and Sherlock throws the phone, spreads his arms and swan dives off the room, his body flailing through the air as he falls. She's in shock, paralyzed by shock. She sees John be struck down by a passing bicyclist but rebounds to his feet in seconds, he stumbles towards the crowd on the sidewalk, and she rushes after him. John makes his way to the front of the crowd and grabs Sherlock's wrist trying for a pulse, Regan grabs at him and draws him out, Regan releases her grip, "Stay here John".

Regan makes her way next to Sherlock's body and stands tall, "Detective McKeller, Scotland Yard" she says holding her badge, she is out of breath, that's what shock does, take your breath away.

She musters up another sentence, "Will everyone please step back". They passing people give her room. She takes Sherlock's wrist and searches for a pulse, she covers her mouth with her hand as she gasps, she blinks and a tear rolls down her cheek. The nurses and medical staff come out with a stretcher, Regan releases his wrist from her grasp as they haul his body up onto it.

She joins John by where she left him, he tries really hard to hide his tears, "Everything's going to be alright John".

"Did you find a pulse" he chokes at the lump in his throat.

Her only response, "Everything's going to be alright".

* * *

Regan walks through the cemetery dressed in all black, she sees John and Mrs. Hudson at his grave, Mrs. Hudson leaves a second later and Regan gives John a minute for himself.

"John, I'm sorry" she puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. She reads the headstone, simply 'Sherlock Holmes', her only thought was that Sherlock always was a simple man. "What I did, I had to do it, it was my job".

"You've read the papers" he states, "They're calling him a fake. You believe them".

"I believed in Sherlock Holmes, just as you did" she says as she glides her fingers over the top of the headstone. "I'll leave you". She walks slowly away.

"One more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't be... dead. Would you do that, just for me? Just stop it, stop this..." he says then leaves, eventually catching back up to Regan.

"John, come out with me tonight, get you out of the flat" She asks concerned.

He ponders over it for a moment but then agrees, "I'll do me some good".

* * *

That night Regan arrives back to her flat late, 11, 11:07, she fumbles for her key but eventually gets inside. She is in the dark, its cold, the windows open, she's never once opened that window. She quietly creeps to the end table and opens the top door withdrawing her .9mm she keeps in case of situations like these. She continues in the dark, she doesn't want to alarm the intruder, she scans every room, empty. She comes to her bedroom and cracks open the door. She cocks her gun pointed at the intruder, "Put your hands up and turn around slowly!" she demands to the shadowy figure in her dark room.

The intruder does just that he raises both hands to the height is head is held, he slowly turns.

"Sherlock!?" A tear wells up in her eye and streams down her face.


	7. Intimidating

**Wow, i'm a writing machine this week, 3 chapters in 2 days. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you going to shoot me?" Sherlock says very seriously as he stares at the drawn gun.

Regan lowers her gun and at the same time Sherlock lowers his hands.

"Well that could've been-"

Regan induces a hard smack to Sherlock's cheek.

"Messy" he finishes as he brings his hand to touch his vibrating, stinging skin, "What was that for?"

"For letting everyone believe you were dead! Have you told John?" She replies.

"No"

"Well, John's going to be so relieved that you're alive" she says with a little spirit.

"No, John..." he corrects himself, "_Nobody_ can know that I'm alive" he says with a slumped face.

"Not even John? Or Mycroft?" she hopes he'll make an exception.

"Not even John. Mycroft knows, not even someone as brilliant as me could pull something to that magnitude off by themselves, Mycroft helped" he assures her.

"Well, Why the hell not?" she says disappointingly.

"There's a lot that you don't know"

"Well let me make you some tea and you can catch me up" She bounces back.

* * *

Sherlock sits at the small kitchen table tapping his fingers on the surface as he waits patiently. Regan returns with two cups of tea, just the way Sherlock likes it.

"So, first, please explain to me why you're here and why I'm allowed to know you're not dead" she asks as she takes a sip of her tea.

"I'm here because I need housing while I'll be 'dead'" he emphasizes 'dead' to make sure she understands that he needs to be thought by everyone else as 'the dead, fake, consulting detective'.

"Why me? There's probably a hundred other people you could've asked" She spits.

"My choices were limited. Before he died, Moriarty threatened that if I didn't jump off of Bart's the assassins following Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and John would kill them. He told me the only way to call them off was if he did it. He killed himself leaving me with only one option" he takes a sip of his now lukewarm tea.

"Well what are you going to do?" she asks unaware that she won't like the answer.

"I'm going to find them, and kill them" he says pointedly.

"Give me one reason why I should let you stay here?" she says as she clenches her jaw.

He leans in closer to her from across the table, "Because you're just that kind of person"

She furrows her brow at his words, "You hate me".

"I never said that" Sherlock is startled that she used those words.

"Not in those words, but they mean the same thing", she gets up and sets her empty tea cup on the counter. She faces him again with her elbows supporting her on the countertop.

He stands up and straightens his jacket. He walks over to her and places his right hand on the counter next to hers. He looks her in the eyes, "You terrify me".

"What?" she moves back a bit.

"You're intimidating. That first case, you solved it before I did. You could've easily replace me and that terrified me" he says solemnly.

"There's only one Consulting Detective, and he's you. I couldn't do what you do, I couldn't deal with all the shit you get, Donovan, Anderson, and it would be too much for me" she touches his arm, right above his elbow, "I'll make up the couch".

"No need, I need to run to Baker Street, gather up some things" he puts his long jacket on and wraps his scarf around his neck.

"But John's there"

"It's 2 o'clock in the morning, he should be asleep by now" he assures her.

"Sherlock, be-"

Sherlock escapes through the window he entered and Regan was alone.

"Careful" she finishes, only speaking to the air around her.


	8. The Towel needs to Go

**Wooh! I finished another Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

That next morning Regan wakes up to the sound of beautiful music, literally. Last night when Sherlock went to "Gather up some things" that included his violin. Regan looks to her alarm clock that showed 6:30am, on a normal day she would be late, but, as it was Saturday, it was painfully early.

"Sherlock!" she moaned, "Quiet Down!"

He didn't hear her over his music. Regan threw the covers off of her and got out of bed. She grabs her white plush robe and wraps his around her silky slip. When she arrived down stairs Sherlock was playing away with his eyes closed, as he usually did. She walks over to him and sits on the coffee table in front of him.

"Sherlock" she whispered.

His eyes flew open and the music stopped.

"Do you have to do that now?" She asks annoyed.

He puts the violin down.

"Are you hungry?" she asks as she grabs the carton of eggs out of the refrigerator.

"Why?" he asks coldly.

"If you're hungry I'll make you breakfast" she adds.

His eyes wander for a moment before he replies with a soft, yet blank "I could eat". He stands up and takes a seat at the table.

She turns around from the stove, "How do you like your eggs?"

He snaps out of his train of thought he started, "Benedict".

Regan hops out of her cab and up to the door that reads '221B', she knocks softly three times. Seconds later the door opens to Mrs. Hudson.

"Hello, dear" she says motherly, "John, Regan's here!"

John opens the door to their flat and moans groggily, "Mrs. Hudson do you have to shout?" he's still hung over from last night.

"Sorry dear" she apologizes, "Long night, huh?"

"Very" Regan smiles then politely walks up the stairs to join John, "It's noon and you just woke up?"

"Don't judge me. I buried my best friend yesterday" he chokes back.

Regan just wants to blurt him out, _Sherlock isn't dead!_ That everything they saw was fake, an act put on by Sherlock and Mycroft to deceive the assassins. But she retrains herself knowing that if she did she would be signing his death sentence.

"You need to get on with your life, get out of the flat. Everything here will just remind you of Sherlock" she says concerned.

"I like it that way, it helps me believe that he's still alive, that he'll run through the door any second saying that we have a case" his somber voice bellows.

"That's not reality though. John, he's not coming back, ever" she says cautiously, "He's dead".

"Don't say that. I believe in him" tears start to well up in his eyes, "I believe that miracles can happen".

"John, this isn't good for you, getting your hopes up even though you know it won't happen. It will drive you crazy" she comforts him with a hug.

John's tears roll down his cheeks but he quickly wipes them away with the sleeve of his jumper.

"I know you loved him" she whispers, "But it's time to move on".

"He was my best friend, before I knew him… I was lost"

"I know, John" he smiles, "But you still have me".

That night when Regan got back to the flat she discovered papers and files everywhere, on the floor, counters, and chairs. "Sherlock!" she yelled. He didn't answer. She walked around the flat searching for him. There he was, just standing there, wearing nothing but the towel around his waist.

"I just got out of the shower, what do you need?"

She swallows hard, "There's papers everywhere".

"I'm sorry, I'll clean up when I'm done" he gives a quick smile then walks out of her room. She finds her eyes following him as he leaves.


	9. Not an Average Night

Every morning Regan would wake up to Sherlock's wonderful music, she'd go downstairs and make Sherlock and herself breakfast, she'd go to work or be out through lunch, and come home and make dinner for them. Sherlock was always busy tracking down the assassins but he always made time for Regan's cooking, he enjoyed the service and thanked her after every meal. But Regan, she enjoyed Sherlock staying there more than she thought she would. She had someone that was quiet but still chatted with her on occasions, she enjoyed living alone for as long as she did but she did miss having people around, even if it was just Sherlock.

_2 Months Later_

It was 1:27 in the morning when Sherlock stumbled into Regan's pitch dark room.

Regan awoke with a start, she says still half asleep, "Sherlock, what's wrong?"

He doesn't reply, he stands there in the dark for a moment before he collapses on her floor. Regan darts out of bed and to his side, as she tries to help him up she feels the wetness on his chest, blood seeping through his coat and jacket. She helps him onto her bed where she lays him down on his back. She turns on her bed side lamp and runs into the bathroom to get the first aid kit she kept under the sink. She strips off his jacket and coat and unbuttons his button down revealing a bullet wound right below the left side of his collar bone. She went and grabbed a wet wash cloth and sat at the edge of her bed while she cleaned his wound. Sherlock reawakened by the pain as Regan dug out the bullet, he tensed up.

"Sorry" she winced, "How in god's name did you get shot?"

His jaw is clenched from the pain, through his teeth he says, "Mrs. Hudson is safe".

"What?" she asks, "What did you say".

Sherlock is now straining himself by speaking, "The gunman… watching Mrs. Hudson….He's dead".

"Sherlock" she says concerned, "You need to be more careful. You're no use dead".

Sherlock chuckles.

"This is going to hurt a bit" she says as she threads the needle. As she starts sewing him up he tries his hardest to hold back the pain. "It was really idiotic of you to go and try killing someone unarmed".

"I wasn't, I took your gun" she says blankly.

"What!?" she stops sewing, "Which one?"

"The one you almost shot me with".

"I didn't almost shoot you" she corrects him, "They can trace that back to me".

"Mycroft took take of it" he reassures her.

She huffs relieved, "Okay". She ties the end off, "You're done".

He moves to get up but she quickly pushes him back down, "You need to rest. I'll take the couch tonight".

He stays put knowing that she wouldn't change her mind.

"If you need anything just yell" she says as she rubs his forearm.

Regan walks down the stairs and throws herself onto the couch, her robe pocket buzzes and she pulls out her phone and reads her text:

_Thank you. –SH_

She smiles and replies:

_I know, I have caller ID. And you're welcome. _

A second later there is a reply:

_Who is this? _

She laughs:

_Whomever you texted I presume. –RM_

There is no reply, she falls asleep shortly after.

The next morning she doesn't wake up to Sherlock's violin, she finds him passed out on the kitchen table, there are case files everywhere. She knows he didn't sleep upstairs last night and instead continued his search for another one of the gunmen. She knows that Sherlock wants to get back to Baker Street with John but she realizes that when he does she will be alone once again.


	10. Two down One to go

**I've been a little less active lately when it comes to posting chapters, sorry, weekends are kind of busy for me. I finished this pretty quickly though, so Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sherlock" she says as she nudges him awake.

He stirs as he awakes, "What?"

"Wake up" she whispers, "You have work to do".

"Me? What about you? How close are you to proving I was innocent" he hisses.

"Well, unlike you, I have a job" She retorts.

* * *

_7 Months later_

There's a knock on Regan's bathroom door, she turns off the shower for a moment, "Yeah?" she yells.

Sherlock replies quickly, "I'm borrowing your gun".

"What!?" Regan steps out of the shower and nearly slips as she is wrapping the towel around her. When she gets out of the bathroom Sherlock darts out of her room and down the stairs. She catches him before he ducks out the window, "Hey" she says as she wipes the water dripping from her hair and down her face.

"I'll be careful" he guarantees her.

"Good, because I don't want to dig another bullet out of you tonight" she says reassured.

* * *

Regan is fast asleep on the couch by the time Sherlock climbs through the window. He adjusts his jacket as he strips off his coat and scarf. He takes a seat at the kitchen table and resumes his work on looking for the last gunman.

Regan wakes up to the sun streaming through the windows. Sherlock is busy at the table and she immediately sits up, "Are you okay?"

He turns to her, "Yes, fine".

"And…" She pushes.

"And now I am searching for the last one, I believe his name is Sebastian Moran, Moriarty's right hand man" he then digs himself back into his work.

Regan walks over to the table and looks over his shoulder, like a hawk, at the files.

"Do you mind?" He says as he crooks his head in her direction.

Regan becomes aware, "Oh" she clenches her teeth together, "Sorry, I'll let you work". She backs away from him and upstairs to get ready for work.

* * *

When Regan arrived home from work that evening she found Sherlock doing the exact same thing, in the same exact spot she left him in that morning. "Have you moved from this morning?" she asks him questionably.

"No, too busy" she doesn't take his eyes off his work.

"Sherlock, take a break, let me make you dinner" She says concernedly.

This time he looks up to her, "I need to keep working".

"Sherlock, in the last 9 months you have tracked down and killed 2 out of 3 gunmen, take a break".

He closes the file and sets it aside, "Just until dinners over", he proclaims.

"Progress" Regan smiles.

As they eat Sherlock is off in his own little world, thinking about Sebastian and how he will be able to finally return to John and Baker Street.

* * *

"I've started dating again" John admits to Regan over the bar.

"You have!" She exclaims, "That's great! I'd love to meet him".

John gives Regan a confused look, "What? You said _him_".

"Yeah, whomever you're dating, I'd like to meet him" she repeats.

"I'm…I'm not gay" he announces, a little too loud.

Regan starts, "You and Sherlock…?"

"No. He was my best friend" he confesses.

Regan starts to blush, "I am _so_ sorry" she begins apologizing, "I'd love to meet this _girl_ you're seeing.

* * *

Regan storms through the door that night. "God" she begins, "Could you make me seem anymore stupid".

Sherlock exits his praying position, the way he thinks on the couch. "What are you going on about?"

"You and John weren't gay" she says.

"Who said we were?"

"Who said you weren't? I assumed because two single men were sharing a flat…" she declared.

"He's my friend" he announces.

"I know that that's all that was going on now, John explained it to me very slowly". she's embarrassed.


	11. Realization

**This is probably my favorite Chapter so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

8_ months passed_

Regan is sitting at her desk at Scotland Yard, typing away at her computer:

_Sherlock is almost inhuman, he doesn't take time away from searching to eat or sleep, let alone talk to me, and I'm worried. All he does, morning to night, 24/7 is sit at that damn table and check and recheck his findings. Part of me hopes he'll find Col. Moran soon, that way he can stop all this nonsense and be back to his normal self, but, the other part of me wants him to never find him, that way he won't leave me. Before Sherlock began staying with me I was alone, lonely. Sherlock Holmes is, and will always be, the greatest man I have ever known._

_-Regan McKeller._

As she finishes the entry the Chief Superintendent knocks on her door.

"Come in" She says very formally.

He enters very serenely, "Detective Inspector McKeller, You wished to speak with me".

"Yes, they told me you would contact me" She says as she stands to shake his hand.

"Yes, well, what would you like to address?" he states firmly.

Regan takes her seat again and closes her laptop. She begins, "It's been about a year and a half since Lestrade was on leave and I was wondering when he would resume his position".

"Oh, he won't be" He says as he shift his position in the chair opposite Regan.

"He won't?"

"Oh God no! He allowed a psychopath who was accused of multiple crimes to tamper with evidence" He explains.

"Mr. Holmes was never proven guilty to any of those charges, they were all just stories spread along by Sargent Donovan" She demands.

"I thought you would be overjoyed about this recently new position, are you not?" He questions hastily.

She scoots her chair forward, "I love this job, but, I find it very prejudicial for Lestrade to be fired for actions that proved hundreds of murderers guilty" She defends.

"He broke the rules and now he's paying for it" He culminates, "If that is all I best be going on my way".

"Yes, that is all" She states drowsily.

Regan knocks on the door of the flat, it is freezing cold and she had just come from Scotland Yard, and from her chat with the Chief Super. Lestrade opens the door, "Detective McKeller" He says overjoyed, "Nice to see you again".

"Actually, it's Detective Inspector now" She corrects with a dull voice.

Lestrade's face drops, "Oh, Congratulations".

"May I come in?" She asks as her eyes wonder past him and inside where it's warm.

"Of course" He motions her inside and onto his couch. "What's this all about?"

"It's about Sherlock" She spills.

Lestrade's eyes wonder, "What about him? I lost my job because of him".

"He's innocent" She proclaims.

"He wasn't, he kidnapped the British Ambassador's children" He screams profusely.

Regan pleads, "Moriarty, it was all him, he wanted all of us to believe that the only knowledgeable reason as to how Sherlock found them was because he took them. He was trying to frame him and Sherlock completed his story when he jumped from St. Bart's" She copies.

"He admitted that he was a fake, we read over his and John's phone call, he said, and I quote, '_The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade, I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson and Molly, in fact tell anyone who will listen to you... that I created Moriarty for my own purposes'_, Later on he states, '_I researched you. Before we met I discovered everything that I could to impress you. It's a trick. It's just a magic trick', _He self-proclaimed everything", He says very confidently.

Regan chuckles, "To quote a great man, 'You see, but you do not observe'. That last sentence about researching, every word is in the past tense except for the part where he says-" She points to the paper he was reading off of, "_'It's a trick. It's just a magic trick', _that's in present tense, why? Because he was referring to the present" She shouts.

"Yes, he is referring to his deduction skills" he says calmly.

"No. He was trying to tell John that what he was about to do, jump, that all that was a trick, a magic trick" She rationalizes.

"If it was a trick how come he's dead" He concludes.

Regan pauses, "He isn't, Sherlock Holmes is very much alive".


	12. The Single Bullet Theory

**I'm just going to let you read this for yourselves, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Regan, He's dead. He was pronounced dead, no pulse" He says sympathetically.

"The only reason I'm telling you this is because I know I can trust you" She stands, "Did you see his body being lowered into the ground? Because I sure didn't. You can't truly be sure until you check for yourself" she says slyly. She then shows herself out.

* * *

Regan arrives home that night to Sherlock bustling about, shrugging on his coat and scarf, and shoving Regan's gun in his pocket, "I've done it, I've found him!"

"What? Sebastian?" She is startled.

He rolls his eyes, "Of course, Sebastian Moran, the final gunman".

"You're going to kill him now?"

"Yes, I'll be back soon" he opens the window.

She closes in on him, "Let me come. It could be a lot more dangerous than you think".

"No. As you said, it could be dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt. I'll be back soon" he winks and climbs out the window.

* * *

Sherlock creeps through the dark building, as he climbs the stairs he comes across a windowed room overlooking the building next to it, unlike the one he's in, it is well furnished. He goes to the open window and looks across through to the other building's window.

"Sherlock, I've been expecting you" comes the harsh voice behind him.

Sherlock raises his head noticing the gun pointed at him, with a straight face, "Well" he says as he draws his gun hurriedly.

Sebastian moves closer towards him, the windows now between them. "Stupid girl, Regan, stupid enough to follow you here".

Sherlock looks around and then out the window to the other building where she is searching franticly. "Don't even try to yell" he moves his gun so that it is now pointed at Regan through the windows, "Do and she dies. Shoot me and she dies. Move and she dies".

He stands there as still as a statue, he then follows Sebastian's aim at Regan and pulls the trigger, Regan is pegged in the left side of her chest and is taken to the ground. Sherlock then fires another shot at Sebastian, who was still shocked at Sherlock's action, and hits him in the heart.

Sherlock stands there for a moment, taking in everything that just occurred, he then rushes downstairs and to the next building over. He finds Regan a short moment later on the floor bleeding. He rushes to her side.

She coughs up blood, "You shot me".

"Yes, I did. If I didn't you and I would surely be dead" he consoles her.

"I'm dying" she whispers.

"No, I'm a great shot, an inch to the right and you would be" he grins.

She spits up more blood, "Give me the gun. I called an ambulance, you need to go and you were never here" she repeats, "Give me the gun".

He does as she says and hands it to her. He's kneeled at her side, "You'll be okay".

"I know, now go, go to my flat and wait for me there" she removes his hand from her forearm.

Sherlock stands and turns to leave, twirling his coat like batman in the process, and then vanishes.

A minute or two later an ambulance and Scotland Yard have arrived. The EMT's are putting her on a stretcher and a police officer comes to talk to her.

"Detective Inspector, there's no one over there, nothing" the young man says.

"What?!" she starts panicking, "Officer, send a car to 221B Baker Street for Dr. John Watson, immediately, tell him it's life or death" the officer nods and then starts to leave, "Wait!" she continues, "Send him to the hospital to meet me".

The officer nods for the last time and runs off.

* * *

John knocks on the hospital room door, "Regan?!"

"John! Come in!" Regan invites.

He strides to the door and takes a seat in the chair next to her bed, "Life or death? Are you the one dying?" he asks concerned.

"No. You are" she says as the nurse enters the room.

"Sorry but Ms. McKeller needs her sleep" the nurse tells John.

"Alright, just a minute more" Regan suggests. "John, go to my flat. There's a key under the mat. I can't explain, you'll be safe there".

"You have to leave now" the nurse pushes.

John gets up and walks out of her room.

* * *

Sherlock is sitting on the couch, he is worried. He hears the front door open and close, "You're back!" he yells.

John walks into the living room with a perplexed look on his face.

Sherlock stands at the sight of John.

John steps closer to Sherlock, he takes his last step and they are now only a foot apart.

"John-" Sherlock starts but is interrupted by John's hard fist meeting his jaw.


	13. Women on a Ledge

**Sorry for the wait I had a lot of deliberating on this chapter. I finally like it, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why does that keep happening?" Sherlock asks himself as he grips the raw piece of skin covering his cheekbone.

John's eyes are wide, "You're not dead".

"You asked for a miracle" Sherlock points out.

John contemplates the situation for a moment, "How?"

"Simple, with Mycroft's help I arranged so that when I jumped I would land in the back of a truck, with a packet of blood I borrowed when Molly wasn't looking and the bicyclist who knocked you down I had plenty of time to stage things" he tells John.

"But, I couldn't find a pulse, Regan didn't find a pulse" John is stunned.

He chuckles, "Ball under the wrist, stops the blood from flowing, no pulse".

John chuckles back sarcastically, "Of course. It was all right in front of me".

"How did you get in?" Sherlock says, baffled.

"Regan told me about the key under the mat" John answers.

Sherlock moves away from the couch and walks back and forth for a moment as he ponders this, "Why did she tell you that?"

"She told me I would be safe here"

"Safe? Safe from what? Or whom?" Sherlock says to himself.

"Possibly the man who shot her" John interrupts.

Sherlock says with his brow creased, "No".

"But he shot her, he was missing from the scene" John explains.

"He didn't shoot her, she was shot from a different angle than he was. Wait-" He contemplates, "Missing? Moran, he wasn't there?"

"No" John says blankly.

Sherlock's eyes grow wide, "No. No. We are all in danger".

"So I was right, it was the man who shot Regan!" John says proudly.

"No, you were completely wrong. Sebastian Moran didn't shoot her, I did" Sherlock says flatly as he shrugs on his coat.

* * *

John is in a cab heading to Scotland Yard when he receives a text from Mary, his girlfriend at the time:

_If you ever want to see her alive again you will meet me where he died. Bring Mr. Holmes with you or you'll be having to solve the detective's murder as well –SM_

John hurriedly types this text:

_ Sherlock, come meet me on the roof of St. Bart's at once. –JW_

He yells at the cabbie to change directions. Sherlock doesn't text back. He texts him again just to be sure:

_ Regan's in trouble. –JW_

Sherlock replies seconds later:

_On my way –SH_

When John arrives at Bart's he gets out of the cab and pays the fare. He looks to the roof from the side walk, he's nervous. It's dark and barely makes out Sherlock coming from the shadows of the alley way.

"What took you so bloody long?" John demands.

"I had to make a few stops" he says feeling harassed.

"They could be dead!" John yells as they walk in.

Sherlock stops, "They?"

"He has Mary too" John chokes back.

"Your girlfriend?" Sherlock resumes his pace.

John follows a step behind, "Yes".

When they reach the roof they find Regan and Mary tied together, standing on the ledge with Sebastian guarding them, armed. Mary cries, "John!"

Sebastian yells, "Not another step, do and they go tumbling off the edge and splat on the pavement. Oh sorry, Too soon?" he asks unapologetically.

They stay frozen there, as statues.

"I'm glad you remembered where my life became ruined" Sebastian screeches, "the day Sherlock Holmes was pronounced dead. Yet here you are".

They do not say a word.

"James was my best friend, maybe more if he would've lived past that day" Moran wails, "Say something Mr. Holmes, I want to know what your last words will be".

Sherlock clears his throat, "You're going to throw me off of Bart's, it didn't end up so well the last time someone did that?"

Sebastian chuckles, "God no, you're going to die just as he did, you're going to eat a bullet".

"So do it already. If you were going to I would be dead already" Sherlock intimidates.

"You're going to do it" Moran grins an evil grin.

Sherlock laughs, "Why in god's name would I do that?"

"Because this time you're unprepared and I have leverage" he points to Mary and Regan with the revolver.

"Go ahead, push them off, see if I care" Sherlock spats.

John looks to Sherlock concerned and Mary gives Regan a frightened look.

"Well, you really are a Psychopath, I didn't believe it, but here we are" Sebastian smirked. Just then he pushes the two women off the edge and it is quiet.

John's eyes beam with sadness as he inches forward.

Sherlock's emotion didn't change, "I guess I'll be going now".

"Oh no, Mr. Holmes, no matter what you chose you're still going to shoot yourself" he grimaced.

Sherlock stepped toward Sebastian with his hand outstretched. Moran meets him places the gun in his hand. Sherlock puts the barrel of the gun in his mouth, his finger resting on the trigger.

Sherlock pulls the trigger.


	14. Tender is the Night

**I couldn't leave you guys hanging on that cliff hanger, I'm not a heartless Psychopath. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sherlock stepped toward Sebastian with his hand outstretched. Moran meets him places the gun in his hand. Sherlock puts the barrel of the gun in his mouth, his finger resting on the trigger.

He then swiftly changes the gun onto Sebastian, "Idiot. You don't give a man a gun who wants you dead".

Sherlock pulls the trigger, "And I'm a high-functioning Sociopath, do your research".

Moran falls to the ground as the bullet hits him square in the forehead.

"Sherlock! How could you!" John screams as he runs to go down to the street. When he opens the door to the street he is greeted by Lestrade. "Let me by, I need to see Mary!" he yells pushing past him.

The sidewalk below is empty, Regan and Mary are not pancakes. Mary walks up behind John, "John, I'm alright" she says surprised. John pulls her face to his and kisses her passionately.

Sherlock confronts him, "I told you I had to make a few stops, well, one. Since that is where I jumped I assumed he'd want me to jump again, and he was wrong, I was prepared".

"But, Lestrade…" John stutters.

"He wasn't too surprised, Regan already put the doubt in his head" Sherlock smirked.

Regan smiles as she walks over to join them, "Well, look at you two. The boys are back". She adjusts her arm in her sling.

"Wait, I have a question. Did Sherlock actually shoot you?" John asks Regan Curiously.

Regan giggles, "Yeah".

John turns to Sherlock who is staring off into space, "Why would you do that?"

"If I didn't shoot and miss, Moran would've shot her, and it would be a kill shot" he says unamused.

"And I'm fine, I mean I have to wear this stupid sling for 3 weeks but hey, I'd rather this then a coffin" She jokes.

Sherlock breaks his silence, "I'm going back to the flat, enough excitement for today", he says as he takes off into the night.

"Mary, I am so sorry we had to finally meet this way", Regan puts out her hand, "Regan" she introduces.

Mary takes her hand, "Nice to meet you officially. You weren't afraid, why?"

"I know Sherlock, he might he a Sociopath but he's still on the side of the angels" She smiles gingerly.

"He's very…eccentric" Mary swells.

"Very" Regan adds.

John puts his hand on Mary's shoulder, "Would you like to stay at my flat tonight?"

"Yes, if you promise to keep me safe" She assures herself.

"Of course. Regan, we best be heading off" John responds.

"Yes, of course. I'll be heading home too, make sure Sherlock made it back in one piece" She smiles.

John nods and leaves to hail a cab.

Regan confronts Lestrade, "Thank you".

"I didn't believe you, I should've, about everything" Lestrade says punishing himself.

Regan puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, "Don't punish yourself, you didn't now, you had no way of knowing".

"You're probably right" he adds.

She beams, "I'm always right".

* * *

Regan arrives back to the flat that night, she finds Sherlock passed out on the couch, still in his coat and scarf. She walks over to him and unties the scarf from his neck and places it on the coffee table. She then moves to his coat and slips it from his shoulders placing it next to his scarf, next his suit jacket, onto the coffee table it went. She crawls down to his feet and unties his shoes very delicately. She yawns and pulls off each shoe, one then the other and arranges them neatly next to the couch. She moves back to his head, "Good night", she says as she kisses his forehead. She then propels herself off the floor and turns off the lights as she strides up the stairs.


	15. The Woman is back

**I finished this last night but I thought it might be overwhelming for me to post 3 chapters in one day. So, Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning when Regan arrives downstairs she finds Sherlock waiting patiently at the table for her. "Good Morning" She says, acknowledging him.

"Morning" he says slowly.

Regan slides into the chair across from him and immediately asks, "So when are you moving out?"

"What?" Sherlock asks blankly.

"When will you be moving back to Baker Street?" She supplements.

Sherlock creases his brow, "I suppose when we clear my name".

Regan stares at him confused.

"If I reveal myself now they will still think that I committed all those crimes" he rows.

Regan huffs, "Okay. What do you want me to do?"

Sherlock smiles at her emptiness, "You're doing it. I need you to propose the evidence to the Chief Superintendent, that way he will eradicate all the charges against me".

"There's nothing else I can do?" She asks hopeful.

"Nothing" Sherlock states.

* * *

Regan walks up the stairs to 221B and enters cautiously. There were file boxes everywhere. John and Sherlock were riffling through boxes looking for anything they had against Moriarty. She takes off her cross body and sets it on the couch. "Why did you text me that this was life or death?" She asks annoyed.

John looks up from his box, "We need your help going through these boxes" he points to a stack of boxes next to her, "Choose one and look for any hard evidence on Moriarty".

She chooses the top box and sets it on the floor in front of her, she crosses her legs as she takes a seat on the floor and begins searching the box.

_3 hours later_

"We've been doing this since 7, can we please take a break? I'm hungry" She asks wearily.

Just then Regan's phone begins to buzz, it's a call from an unknown number she stands up and steps out into the hallway:

"Hello" Regan says.

"Detective Regan McKeller?" The woman's voice says quietly.

"Yes".

"I believe I can provide you with some information" the woman proposes.

"Who is this?" Regan asks.

"My name is Irene Adler" She says.

"Well what sort of information is this regarding?" Regan questions.

"I will deliver the information to 221B Baker Street tonight" Irene states.

"Why don't I meet you somewhere" Regan suggests concerned.

"You will never see me" she says mystifyingly as she hangs up.

Just then there is a knock at the door downstairs, Mrs. Hudson opens the door and searches for whomever knocked. Seeing no one she picks up the folder with the red wax seal from the step and brings it inside. "It's addressed to you" Mrs. Hudson says as she hands the parcel to Regan.

Regan puts her phone away in her pants pocket and takes the folder. She looks at it for a moment and then takes it into the flat.

"What do you have, Regan?" John asks wonderingly.

"This just arrived for me" She says questionably.

John rises from his chair, "Here?"

"Yes" she replies. She tears it open and finds a single strip of paper with _0-7437_ written on it in pen.

"What does that mean?" John asks curiously.

Sherlock continues to search his box.

John continues, "Who sent it?"

"It was strange, a woman called me and said she had information for me, she said she would drop it off here tonight" She answers, "She said her name was Irene".

Sherlock stops and looks up to Regan and John.

"The only Irene we know is dead" John states.

Sherlock stands up and makes his way over to the pair, "Yes, about that".

"Sherlock, Mycroft told me not to tell you this but, she was killed in Pakistan" He says apologetically.

"Well Mycroft is wrong" he says flatly.

Regan interjects, "Who is this woman?"

John mentally battles with Sherlock as to who should tell her, "A dominatrix".

"I didn't really see you both as liking that sort of thing" says Regan with a furrow in her brow.

"We're not, she was a…client" John straightens.

Sherlock moves quickly as he snatches the paper from Regan, "We need to find out what this is, even if it takes us all night".

Regan moans drowsily.

_4 hours later_

Regan is almost passed out on the couch, John is fading in and out, and Sherlock, Sherlock is wide awake, there is no possible way that he could sleep at a time like this.

Regan stands up, "I should get going".

"No. I need your help" Sherlock admits and gives her his version of a puppy dog face.

"Fine, just let me check my answering machine". She types in her home number then proceeds to type _0-1234._

Sherlock stands up, "You're brilliant, truly brilliant!" he takes the paper and grabs his mobile phone.

"What?" She asks confused.

"Irene, she stored everything important on her phone, she gave us the code to her answering machine!" Sherlock speaks loudly as he finds Irene's number in his phone and dials it. When her answer tone begins Sherlock types in _0_ then waits a moment for it to process and then continues with _7437_:

_ "20 saved messages" the voice says, "first message"_

"_Hello?" Moriarty says._

_ "Jim?" Irene replies._

_ "Yes of course it is" he says._

_ "It's Irene Adler" she states._

_ "What do you want?" he asks but then pauses._

"_I have some incriminating photographs of a young women of importance to the British Monarchy, I would like to consult you" she answers._

"_Say that again! Say that again and know that if you're lying to me, I will find you and I will skin you" he says loudly and then hangs up._

"It was Irene, she stopped Moriarty" John says now fully awake.


	16. It doesn't Alarm Him

**I don't know how each of you judges ratings but this chapter is kinda in the higher, more mature region, not super smutty though.**

* * *

They spend the next 2 hours listening to all the messages and writing them down. John went up after the first hour and left Regan and Sherlock downstairs alone.

Regan fell asleep quietly, so quietly that Sherlock spent the last half hour speaking to her.

"Regan, are you listening to me?" he asks, still very concentrated on the messages.

He finally turns to her and notices that she is fast asleep. He smiles and continues listening.

That morning Regan woke up somewhere she would have never expected to, in Sherlock's bed. He hurriedly looks to the side to make sure she was alone, and she was.

She walks downstairs to John reading the paper in his chair and Sherlock organizing the notes of Irene's messages. John looks up from his paper stunned.

Regan yawns as she walks into the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee, "Good morning", she says after taking a sip of her freshly poured coffee.

"Regan, what are you doing here? I thought you left?" John asks disordered.

"She fell asleep, I took her upstairs" Sherlock states as he finishes the sorting.

John puts his paper down and stands up, "Sherlock, can I talk to you for a moment…in the kitchen".

Sherlock moans, annoyed. Regan takes a seat in Sherlock's chair as John and Sherlock go into the kitchen and close the doors behind them. Regan sips her coffee.

"Sherlock, please tell me you didn't sleep in your bed last night as well" John asks solemnly.

"You're assuming things, John, you shouldn't assume" Sherlock points out.

John begins to get annoyed, "are my assumptions correct?"

Sherlock avoids the question, "When you assume you miss details".

"Did you?" John yells, but quiets down halfway through his words so Regan won't hear.

"Your assumptions were way off" he says snarky and exits the kitchen.

Regan looks about the two men, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, fine" Sherlock adds before he grabs his cup to refill his coffee.

John storms out of the flat in a rage.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" Regan asks concerned, she follows him to the kitchen.

"Yes, he's just upset because he thinks that we, to put it lightly, spent the night together" he says pointedly.

Regan chuckles, "You? But you're _you_?"

"This is another reason I haven't moved back in, he isn't readjusted just yet" Sherlock says despondently.

"But still, you? Why would you have sex?" Regan adds with another chuckle.

Sherlock creases his brow, "Sex doesn't alarm me".

"Of course it doesn't" she continues laughing.

"It doesn't" Sherlock defends.

Regan smiles, "Just keep telling yourself that".

Sherlock's face slumps. All of a sudden he places his coffee on the counter and presses Regan against the counter, pressing his lips to hers with passionate force. She is alarmed. Pretty soon she is kissing him back. Aggressively, Sherlock lifts her onto the counter in front of him and continues to kiss her neck, obviously trying to prove himself. She starts to unbutton his pants and he allows her too. His pants fall around his ankles and Regan wraps her legs firmly around his waist. A minute later Sherlock's palms are placed firmly against the countertop as he thrusts himself into Regan. He can feel her moaning breath on his neck and he loves it, he thrusts harder. Regan digs her nails into the back of his suit jacket with every thrust. With his final thrust Regan runs her fingers hard along his back. They stand there for a moment just watching each other's chest's rise and lower from their lack of breath. Regan runs her hand through her hair, putting her hair back in place.

Regan says breathless, "I was wrong, sex, you aren't that oblivious".


	17. The Virgin is Innocent

**I just want to take a moment and say thank you to you all for being so wonderful, I really enjoy writing this story and I have gotten so much positive feedback on it, I really do thank you for being great readers. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

When John arrives back at the flat that evening he found that Regan was still there. Sherlock was sitting in his chair drinking a cup of tea, Regan sitting opposite him doing the same. John enters the flat and does a double take as he walks past Regan and into the kitchen.

"Regan, what are you still doing here?" he asks jumbled.

Sherlock interjects, "She was _helping_ me with a few things". They share a glance.

"Oh, alright. Would you two like to join me for supper tonight?" John questions.

"No, I should probably get back to my flat, I have to be up early for work tomorrow" She rejects.

"Alright. Sherlock?" John continues.

"No, I'm alright" Sherlock says as he puts his tea cup on the coffee table.

"Ok then" John then dashes upstairs to his room.

"I was _helping _you?" Regan wonders.

Sherlock positions from his chair and to the window filled with the blackness of the night, "What else was I to say?"

"I don't know" She wipes the extra lipstick from the edge of her lip, "Could've told him the truth".

Sherlock spins to look at her, "You saw how furious he was when he only assumed we had sex".

"I always assumed you were a virgin, except for the whole thing with John" she admits.

"I was" Sherlock takes a step closer.

Regan adjusts her placement in the chair, "You mean, this morning you woke up and had never had sex with a woman before?"

"With anyone, no" he confesses.

"Then how did you know what you were doing?" She expresses.

He shifts his stance from his left leg to his right, "John thinks he erases the history on his computer but it's never completely gone".

"Eww" She says giggling.

She huffs and propels herself from her chair, "Well, you're right, John shouldn't know. I'm going to go now, before it gets too dark. Where will you be staying tonight?"

"I'll be around later" he says as he continues his stare to the streets below.

She scrunches her mouth, "Okay". She grabs her coat and purse from the couch and exits quietly.

On her way out she runs into Mrs. Hudson. She stops and they talk about how well John's doing now. After the short conversation Regan continues home.

* * *

Regan softly knocks on the Chief Superintendent's door that morning, she calls for her to come in.

"Detective Inspector McKeller, what can I help you with?" he asks as he makes himself more comfortable in his chair.

She places a case file, Sherlock's case file, on his desk, "I need you to take a look at this".

"What is it?" he says as he reaches for it.

She prepares herself, "its evidence, that Jim Moriarty was real".

"You need to understand, there is no Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes made him up" He takes his hand away from the folder.

Regan takes out her phone, she plays one of the messages, the first message:

"_Hello?" Moriarty says._

_ "Jim?" Irene replies._

_ "Yes of course it is" he says._

_ "It's Irene Adler" she states._

_ "What do you want?" he asks but then pauses._

"_I have some incriminating photographs of a young women of importance to the British Monarchy, I would like to consult you" she answers._

"_Say that again! Say that again and know that if you're lying to me, I will find you and I will skin you" he says loudly and then hangs up._

"That is James Moriarty, he is speaking with Irene Adler" She spouts.

He shakes his head, "That could be anyone".

"But it isn't, the call went to Moriarty's phone, its right there in the case file" She demands.

He grabs the file and opens it to the page of incoming and outgoing calls of Moriarty's phone. He scans through it.

"I have all the recordings of his and Ms. Adler's calls if you would like them" she states excitedly.

"Yes, yes I would. Mr. Holmes, he wasn't making this up, Moriarty did exist" he admits.

Regan plugs her phone into his computer and copies all the recordings into his files, "I've been trying to tell you that all along".


	18. Grumpy Dumplings

**Sorry for the late update this evening but I usually do all my homework and house work on Sundays, so if it's Sunday and I didn't update, now you know why. Enjoy! **

* * *

Regan storms into her flat after work that day, she scours the flat looking for Sherlock and realizes he isn't there, that he must be at John's. She rushes out and hails a cab. On her way over she pulls out her phone to text John.

_John, are you home? –RM_

She is very impatient for John's reply.

_ Yes, Sherlock is here too, why? –JW_

She decides not to text him back seeing as though she would be there soon. When the cabbie stops outside of 221B she leaps out, pays the cabbie and dashes to the door, knocking heavily and repeatedly until Mrs. Hudson answers it alarmingly.

"Regan, is everything alright?" Mrs. Hudson asks.

"Not now Mrs. Hudson, I need to speak to John" She says as she slips past her and up the stairs. The door to the flat flies open when she enters. John is startled and Sherlock draws his attention to her.

"I talked to the Chief Super today" she utters with a loss of breath.

John stands as he asks, "And?"

She repeats, "And…he believes that James was real" she smiles.

Sherlock doesn't seem as happy as Regan thought he would, he sat there on the couch thinking like he always did.

"Sherlock that means you'll be able to move back here sooner" she points out.

He opens his eyes and says, "Yes, I figured that".

John grins, "This is wonderful news".

"He says he'll bring it to court, just to ensure that when someone thinks of Sherlock Holmes that they will say 'he was a good man' and that 'he never told a lie'" she continues.

"But obviously they will use the present tense" John adds.

"Of course" Regan ensures.

Sherlock rises to a sitting position on the couch as he speaks, "How long, exactly, will that be?"

She opens her mouth to speak but then closes it as she thinks, "I don't know, he didn't say if he was going to make it urgent or not".

Sherlock then resumes his thinking position on the couch.

"Regan, would you like to go and get take away with me?" John asks questionably.

"Umm, Sure" She makes her way towards the door.

John stops before he leaves, "Sherlock, be good, we don't want Mrs. Hudson to hear you".

Sherlock waves him off.

"Alright then" John pronounces as he leaves.

John and Regan walk down the dark streets of London when John asks, "I wanted to speak to you, alone".

"What about?" she asks.

"I'm thinking of proposing to Mary" he blurts out.

Regan looks to him, excitedly she says, "Really!? That's fantastic!" she pauses, "Why did you want to talk to me privately about this?"

"Sherlock, obviously I will be moving out of the flat to live with Mary and I'm worried about Sherlock being alone" John acknowledges.

"You won't be working with him anymore?" she utters concernedly.

John retorts, "No, I will, it's just that he hasn't lived alone for a while and I'm worried he'll return to his old habits".

"Old habits?" she concerns.

"Sleeping, eating" he starts then pauses wondering if he should tell her, but he does. "He had a cocaine habit".

Regan halts at his words, "What!?"

"It was before I met him, I only know what Mycroft told me" he continues.

She suggests, "If you'd like me to check up on him, I would of course".

"That would be lovely, thank you" he says relieved.

She smiles, "No problem".

They walk into the Chinese restaurant and order 3 entrees, they debate on whether Sherlock will eat or not, they agree it wouldn't hurt to get it anyway.

* * *

When they arrive back at the flat Sherlock is pacing, "It took you two long enough".

"Sorry" John says sarcastically as he puts the bags on the kitchen table.

"Did you get dumplings?" Sherlock asks nonchalantly.

John takes a carton out of the bag and shoves it in the direction of Sherlock, "yes".

Sherlock snatches it away and takes it to his chair.

"Well, it looks like someone had a bad day" Regan whispers.

"I heard that" Sherlock shouts from the sitting room.


	19. Goodnight and Goodbye

**This is one of my favorite chapters of all, I felt like I finally gave some depth to Regan and her thoughts on everything that's happened from her very first meeting of Sherlock and John, to now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Of course the Chief Super put none other than Mr. Crayhill to Sherlock's defense. Mr. Crayhill skillfully delivers the defense to the judge's liking and are then sent away while the jury deliberates.

Regan and John sit patiently in the balcony as the Jury files back in and takes their seats.

"Have you reached your verdict?" the judge asks broadly.

A woman stands and speaks, "In the case of the kidnapping of the Bruhl children and the many other charges against him, we, the jury, find Mr. Sherlock Holmes innocent".

There is silence, everyone taking a moment to remember the great man who was innocent.

The judge speaks, "All the charges against Sherlock Holmes are officially dropped".

John and Regan sigh with relief.

He continues, "Mr. Holmes was indeed good man-". His speech is interrupted by a ring, a ring coming from the judge. He pulls out his mobile in embarrassment, he reads it:

_Wrong!_

He sets it aside and continues, "He will be missed-". Again he is interrupted by his phone:

_ Wrong!_

"Do you think this is funny?!" he blurts out.

The doors to the Court Room crash open and a man in a black tailored suit and purple dress shirt strolls in, "Yes, yes I do". He has a narcissistic smirk on his face.

He walks up the isle and playfully pushes open the small gate to where he faces the judge.

"Did you know he was going to pull a stunt like this?" John whispers to Regan.

Regan nods, "Yeah, he deserves it though, he's been in hiding for 2 years, give the man a break".

John shakes it off.

"Mr. Holmes" the judge addresses with astonishment, "You're alive?"

Sherlock loses his smirk and applies his unamused look, "Obviously. A genius such as I, admitting defeat and taking his own life, stupid" he scoffs.

John brings his palm to his face in disappointment, knowing that this would be bad.

Regan chuckles quietly.

* * *

At Scotland Yard Sally Donovan turns on the news.

_ Breaking News from inside the Court room_

The news broadcasts.

"Anderson!" she yells, calling him over.

_ Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective, Alive!_

Their mouths drop to the floor.

* * *

Regan formally escorts John and Sherlock out of the courthouse, trying the dodge the press.

They arrive back at 221B late in the afternoon to Mrs. Hudson who immediately takes Sherlock in her arms and places a kiss on his cheek, "I knew you couldn't be gone".

Sherlock smiles, he missed her mothering.

Sherlock spent the night at Regan's flat that night to finish packing up all his things but unintentionally falls asleep, after all he did have one long ass day.

Regan walks downstairs in the middle of the night to check on him and found him lying on the floor with his mouth gaping open. She grabs a pillow and blanket from the couch and cushions his head and tucks the blanket over him. She brushes back his hair and lays a small kiss upon his forehead, "Goodnight…. and Goodbye". She walks quietly around him and back upstairs into her bedroom. As she settles back into her bed a tear escapes from her eye and she wipes it away as fast as it sprung. She sits there, quietly, unable to sleep. She knows that come tomorrow morning she will be alone, again, and that Sherlock will eventually be as he was to her before he leapt from Bart's. She enjoyed having Sherlock as a friend, and as that one morning, a lover. She also knows that Sherlock will return to solving cases with John, that John will eventually forget her and their friendship that was created over the last 3 years. She didn't want to lose everything she had. She was scared for what tomorrow would bring.


	20. I'm Home

**Great Chapter in my opinion, tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

She woke up that morning to an empty flat, as she expected. She did her daily routine as normal. It was quiet the whole morning which was odd and unfamiliar, she loved hearing Sherlock play. Her morning was lonely and empty without Sherlock.

Sherlock finishes putting all his things back in place in the sitting room, papers scattered and his skull resting on the mantle. Mycroft had dropped by earlier that evening and presented him and John with a case, John was dismissive at first seeing as though it was only yesterday morning that Sherlock was considered dead, but Sherlock inevitably took it, he was bored. He laid there in the couch in his standard praying position. He was silent while his mind finally had a purpose since a few months back when he was busy searching for Moriarty's gunmen.

"Sherlock" John interrupts the silence.

Sherlock darts open his eyes and says irritated, "What?"

"We need to talk" John says mystically.

Sherlock groans.

John searches for the correct way to tell Sherlock, "I'm going to ask Mary to marry me".

"Congratulations" he says poorly.

"Sherlock, I will be moving out to live with her" he divulges.

Sherlock shows a perplexed glance, "You'll be leaving? How would I ever find another flat mate who I can even somewhat stand?"

"I might know a certain Detective Inspector that you have been living with for the past 2 years" John smiles warmly.

"Regan? You want her to move in here, with me?" Sherlock speculates.

John confesses, "I spoke to her vaguely on the subject, she didn't seem to object".

"She knew before I did?" Sherlock is dumb founded.

"Yes" John says knowing that Sherlock would be upset.

Sherlock angrily throws himself to his feet and starts pacing through the sitting room, he then decides, "I'm going out". He grabs his coat and scarf and bundles himself up. Before John can say anything Sherlock exits the flat and leaps onto the sidewalk outside.

Regan lies in bed awake from her seemingly uneventful day, the first one she had for a long time. Her thoughts are interrupted by a hard string of knocks on her front door. She hurriedly jumps out of bed and ties her robe around her, she nearly trips as she dashes down the stairs. She opens the door and is immediately shoved aside to Sherlock inviting himself in.

She closes the door, "Sherlo-?" she says as she turns around, but is immediately cut off to Sherlock compelling his ice cold, wind chapped lips to hers. She is taken aback at the sudden closeness and pushes him away, "What are you doing?!"

"I thought it was obvious" he says smartly.

Regan utters, "Why are you doing that?"

"I was bored" he says dully.

Regan interlocks her fingers, "Sherlock, you can't just come here and kiss me out of nowhere, that's not what people do".

Sherlock apologizes, "I'm sorry".

"You should go home" she suggests.

"Alright" he musters.

Regan moves to the door to see him out, she waves him towards the door, "Goodbye".

He doesn't move, instead, all he says is, "I'm already home".

Regan stands there, frozen.

Sherlock moves to the door and pulls it shut, he turns to Regan, now only a few inches apart. He can hear her breathing heavier and heavier. Regan then forcefully grabs his face and pulls hers to his in a passionate kiss. As it thickens Regan wraps her legs around his hips and tells him to take her upstairs. He creeps up the stairs and into her bedroom where he tosses her onto her bed. He quickly strips off his coat and scarf, abandoning them to the floor and ditches his shoes next to them. He crawls onto the bed and over her fragile body, he kisses her on the lips, then the neck and begins a trail along her jaw.

Regan breathes heavily, soaking it all in. she unties her robe and throws it to the side. Sherlock mimics her with his jacket. She begins untucking his plum shirt from his pants and he hurriedly unbuttons each button before tossing it off the bed without a care.

* * *

The next morning she wakes up, intertwined in all the sheets with Sherlock, who is naked and looks flawless even after last night's engagements. She softly lifts her head from his chest as she tries not to wake him, but she fails.

"Good morning" She says gingerly as he slowly opens his eyes.

He turns his face to meet her eyes, "Morning" he says easily and then continues, "I don't mind if you move in".

"What?" Regan is utterly disordered.

"Once John leaves, it wouldn't bother me" he addresses.

Regan moves away from him so she won't have to strain her neck as she looks at him squarely, "When John moves out, you want me to move in?"

"That's what John said" he meets her puzzled look.

Regan thinks back to her chat the other night with John, "He asked me if I would check in on you every once and a while, I didn't think he meant for me to move in".

He quickly changes the subject, "I should go, I didn't tell John where I was going or when I would be back, he's probably worried".

He drags himself out of bed and slides his pants on, he gathers his shirt and the rest of his clothes. He takes a seat on the bed to tie his shoes, once He finishes he gets up and walks around to the other side of the bed where Regan lies. "Goodbye" he says softly as he lays a kiss upon her lips. He hovers for a moment but then dashes off downstairs and outside.

* * *

John is pacing through the sitting room as he is biting his finger nail in agitation. He hears to door open down the stairs and releases his nail from his mouth. Sherlock casually strolls in as he normally would, not paying any attention to John.

"Sherlock!?" John says furiously, "Where have you been, I was worried sick".

Sherlock draws his attention away from the morning paper, "As I said last night, Out".


	21. The Big Night

**It is so wonderful of you all to read my story, I enjoy writing these and I am so glad that you all enjoy reading them. Enjoy!**

* * *

For every night for the next 2 weeks Sherlock snuck out of the flat after John had retired to his room and went off to Regan's. He enjoyed her "company" just as much as she enjoyed his. Even though when she woke up in the mornings Sherlock wasn't always there, but had returned to Baker Street to be back before John rose that morning, she always looked forward to that night when she would see him again. Of course they say a bit of each other at crime scenes but that just wasn't as nice considering they were standing over a dead body.

Things were finally back to normal. Sherlock still "living" at 221B, Lestrade got his job back, as did Regan. Things were good.

One night John was hurrying around getting dressed in a nice suit and tie and fixing himself up, tonight was the night he was going to propose to Mary. Sherlock was draped along the couch, as usual, thinking about a case Lestrade had asked him to consult on. He thought about how a single mother could take her eyes away from her son long enough for him to be kidnapped from their neighborhood park, how she could be so wound up in something more important than her only child, the fact ringing that she was the only one looking after him that brought Sherlock to these conclusions.

John dashes downstairs dressed handsomely in his attire to open the door that someone has been knocking on for the past two minutes, knocking that Sherlock was oblivious to due to his trance. "Regan" he says a bit surprised, "What are you doing here?" he notices her shaking from waiting out in the cold and invites her in.

She steps through the threshold, relieved when the warm air hits her rosy cheeks, "Sherlock texted me".

"He did?" he questions.

"Yeah, tonight's the big night" She smiles warmly, the color returning to her cheeks, "I know she'll say 'Yes'".

John grins, overjoyed, "Hopefully".

She pats him on the shoulder as he guides her up into the flat.

"Sherlock's kind of quiet today, he's working on a case" John explains as they enter seeing Sherlock resting on the couch.

"The William Percy case, the boy who went missing from a neighboring park" she says informingly.

John gasped, "Yes, that's the one".

"It's really got everyone stumped, of course Sherlock will figure it out" she utters complimentary as she takes a seat in Sherlock's chair.

John stays and chats for a while before he excuses himself to leave for his dinner with Mary.

When John has left it is silent except for the crackle of the fireplace. She sits there patiently for Sherlock to come out of his stupor and say something, but he doesn't. So Regan impatiently removes a book from the bookcase, '_Rites of Passage' By William Golding,_ and begins to read.

That night when John and Mary return to the flat the sitting room is empty. He figures that Regan had gone home and Sherlock had went to bed and so Mary and he travel up the stairs to John's bedroom.

Regan and Sherlock are startled by the sound of John and Mary's footsteps in the sitting room. They stay silent, naked in the sheets, until they hear the footsteps moving up the staircase and they begin breathing again, relieved.


	22. Now is a great time

**I'm sorry for the delay, My life has been pretty crazy the last few days and I finally found time to write. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I did ;)**

* * *

Regan wraps herself tightly in Sherlock's bed sheet as she walks into the kitchen for a glass of water. She eerily creeps to the cupboard grabbing a glass then filling it with water at the kitchen sink. She wraps the sheet tighter as she takes a big gulp from her glass. Sherlock awakes from the sound of the kitchen faucet, he looks to the clock in a start, _4:27_. John sits in his chair, turned around at the sound of Regan. She hasn't noticed him yet, he was reading a book quietly.

He looks her up and down, noticing all she was wearing was Sherlock's bed sheet, he knows that because of the time Sherlock was sporting the white cloth around Buckingham Palace. With a bewildered glare he says, "Regan?"

She starts to choke on her water when she realizes John was sitting there. She wiped the water from her lips with the sheet she now clutched to herself. "John" she mutters, "What are you doing?"

"I should ask you the same thing", he sets his book on the coffee table.

Regan looks around in attempts to find some sort of excuse as to her being there so early in the morning, leaving Sherlock's room with nothing but his bed slip. She cannot find one. "What are you doing down here this early?"

"I couldn't sleep. By the way, she said yes" he steps closer to her, almost interrogative.

She places her glass, now half empty, on the kitchen table. "If you're going to interview me will you at least let me get dressed?"

He waves her off agreeing.

She swiftly waddles back into Sherlock's room and hastily slides on her pants and blouse then walks back to John with an unpleased demeanor. She cautiously takes a seat across from where he was sitting.

"How long has this been going on?" John decides to speak first.

Regan swallows hard, "…3 weeks about".

John scrunches his lips in disappointment, "When were you going to say something?"

She thinks about avoiding the question but knows that John wouldn't allow it, she says apologetically, "Soon". She flashes a smile to try to make things okay.

"Don't do that" He begins acting as a parent, "Not now".

She continues her persuasive grin, "Could we not do this now, I'm tired".

John says hastily, "No, now is a great time".

* * *

Sherlock wakes up to an empty bed, he assumes Regan snuck out early that morning. He gets up to take a shower.

Regan hears Sherlock's shower going and nervously runs her fingers through the length of her hair. John taps his fingertips against the arm of his chair impatiently.

"Can I go now?" Regan asks as she breaks the silence.

John ponders for a moment but then replies, "No, I want to discuss this with the both of you, together".

They sit there in silence until Sherlock appears from his room, fully dressed in his usual attire, he pauses when he sees John and Regan seated in the sitting room, just sitting there.

Sherlock continues on with shuffling through files on the desk as he says, "Regan, what are you doing here at this time of the morning?"

John interrupts, "Sherlock, don't do that".

Sherlock looks up from his papers to John, he says confused, "What do you mean?"

"Sherlock, we both know that Regan's been here since yesterday, now sit down" John demands.

Sherlock stands there glancing between John and Regan then walks over to take a seat on the couch. He rests his elbows on his knees with his face buried in his hands in displeasure. He utters through his hands, "How did you find out?"

"Well, after seeing Regan come out of your room wearing nothing but your bed sheet things just sort of fell into place" He says sternly.

Sherlock raises his head to address Regan, "How could you be so obvious?"

"Me? I didn't expect him to be awake at 4 o'clock in the morning, let alone down in the sitting room!" She says accusingly.

"So, are you two a couple then?" John asks as he changes the subject.

Regan's eye brows stand to attention as she bites her lip. She glances to Sherlock who is just as bewildered as she is.

"Yes, I believe so" Sherlock articulates.

"Alright then" John says then excuses himself.

Regan stands up in astonishment, "That's it?"

John turns around to face the two of them, "All I wanted was to know if this was serious or not, it obviously is".

Sherlock dismisses himself back to rummaging through case files and papers.

Regan takes a deep breath, the cool air sweeping in and out of her lungs feels refreshing. "Alright". She is practically alone, John went back upstairs to Mary and Sherlock was off in his own little world which she knew not to disturb him. "I'm going to go" she states even though she knows Sherlock wasn't paying attention.


	23. It's a long story

**I will now be posting longer chapters every other day, I hope that's okay with you guys but my schedule is just busy right now because of it being April already and school is almost over for the year. Anyways, back to the story, Enjoy.**

* * *

"Are we ever going to talk about this?" Regan asks as she follows Sherlock under the crime scene tape and away from the body that lies on the sidewalk meters away.

"Talk about what?" Sherlock stops.

Regan stops behind him, she looks around nervously and then whispers, "You said we were a couple".

His phones buzzes in his pocket, he takes it out in an effort to dodge her statement, and he begins texting.

She snatches the phone from his hands in her annoyance, "We need to talk about this".

Sherlock huffs in irritation, "I'm sorry" he says a bit sarcastic, "I just needed John to leave us alone".

Regan presses her lips together, "You said that just to get John off your back?!"

"Yes".

Regan scoffs in distrust, tears begin welling up in her eyes, "God. You can be such an ass sometimes". She shoves the phone back into his hand then saunters back to the crime scene.

Sherlock watches her as she leaves. _She's obviously upset. About what I said to John? No, why would she care._

Regan wipes her eyes before she makes her presence known. "So, what else have you got?"

Lestrade looks up to her from the man's body, "Are you alright?"

"Yes…what else have you got" she repeats.

"The man's name is Edward Shillings, a fitness trainer from Cardiff" Lestrade answers.

Regan looks at him in disbelief, "Why did you call Sherlock?"

"The man is 25, exceptionally fit…"

"So?" she says befuddled.

Lestrade returns to his feet, "He died of a heart attack".

"A heart attack!" She exclaims, "How could be die of a heart attack?"

"Exactly" he winces, "Anderson, run his blood to the lab for a tox scan".

Anderson nods agreeing.

John joins her and Lestrade back to the precinct as Sherlock had dashed off to do god knows what.

"So do you have any theories?" John asks as they enter the division.

"No. the man was sweating, tears were streaming from his face, and his muscles were almost paralyzed. What can cause that?" Lestrade asks rhetorically.

Regan shrugs her shoulders, "It's odd".

"Hopefully Sherlock got something from him" Lestrade says with hope.

John looks around to Regan, "Did Sherlock say where he was going?"

Lestrade interrupts, "Why would she know?"

"I don't know" She interjects before John says anything she wouldn't want him to.

* * *

Sherlock bursts into Lestrade's office, "I've solved the case!"

Regan and John sit in the chairs opposite Lestrade and they turn in relief.

"Very simple" he says with a smile, "Aconitum!"

They all stare at him, confused.

"Aconitum, also known as "the queen of poisons", aconite, monkshood, wolf's bane, leopard's bane, women's bane, devil's helmet or blue rocket" he pauses, "It's a toxin" Sherlock explains further. "With large doses death is almost instantaneous. It causes violent perspiration, nausea, paralysis of the limbs, lacrimation, etc. but it also induces Myocardial infarctions"

"Well that explains how, but who gave it to him?" Lestrade asks.

Sherlock smiles, "Well, it seems Mr. Shillings was about to come into a large sum of money after his mother's ill-fated death last month. His brother Robert however was next in line for the fortune. So I traveled to Cardiff to Robert Shillings' flat only to find Aconitum growing in his back garden. You're Welcome". He shoves his hands into his coat pocket in fulfillment.

"I'll get a car over there at once to pick him up" Lestrade stands and exits his office to do such action.

Regan just sits there with her arms crossed, unimpressed.

John looks at the tension between the two and excuses himself.

As the door shuts behind him Sherlock speaks, "It's obvious my comment earlier upset you".

"Of course it did, I thought that I meant something to you. I was obviously wrong" She realizes.

Sherlock creases his brow as he takes a seat in the chair next to her, "You do…mean something to me".

Her eyes shift towards him, "But you said…"

"I said that because we never discussed what we were. I had no idea if you felt the same as I did" he says almost as if he were scared.

"Well how do you feel?" She asks.

Sherlock becomes stubborn, "Tell me how you feel".

Regan smiles cheekily, "I feel like I've never felt like this before, in a good way of course. You're-" she pauses as she brushes her fallen hair behind her ear, "You're different from the men I was use to dating. You're smart, truthful, eccentric, and impolite, I can go on. But that is what I love about you".

Sherlock replies only with, "Me too", he grins.

She smacks his arm, "continue".

Sherlock painfully searches for words to say, "It was something John said to me after you and I had met, he said that you were a female version of me. At first, I admit, I was a little offended, but, as I got to know you more I actually began to believe that statement. You aren't like all those idiots out there, you actually think. I was drawn to you, that's why I went to you after my 'fall'. Soon enough you were cooking me meals and doing my laundry, I enjoyed being domestic".

Regan smirks, "That wasn't so hard".

"Oh, it was very hard". He moves closer to her. She follows. Closer, closer they move until their lips brush against each other, their lips locked. Sherlock brings his gloved hand to her face, falling her closer.

"Sherlo-?" Lestrade ruptures into his office.

They pull away in embarrassment.

Sherlock jumps to his feet and cleared himself from the room.

Regan rolls her eyes, "It's a long story".


	24. Ten years past

_**I regret to inform you all that this will be the last chapter, like all good things, they have to end. I want to thank you all for being so wonderful, I really enjoyed reading all of your lovely reviews. However, in a few weeks I will post a new Story, it will be Johnlock. Again, thank you all so much you really made it a joy for me to write this story. XOXO Violet Watson-Holmes**_

* * *

_10 years later_

Regan is sitting atop the covers of a small bed covered in sheets showing different constellations and planets. She places a small, loving kiss upon the boy's forehead. They boy looks up to her before she leaves, "Mummy?"

"Yes, Gregory?" She smiles warmly.

The boy bats his piercing blue eyes as he says, "Will you send Papa in to tuck me in?"

She brushes back his dark bangs from his forehead, "Of course, but, I don't care what your father says, no reading up into ungodly hours".

He nods as she leaves. She creeps down the hallway and into the bedroom, "Sherlock, he wants you to tuck him in" she interrupts his constant thinking as she slides under the covers next to him.

He darts open his eyes as he removes himself from bed.

"I already told him no reading" Regan notifies.

Sherlock waves her off to bed as he enters the hallway.

Only a few minutes later does he return.

"Sherlock don't forget we're all going to visit Lestrade tomorrow" She says forlornly.

"I didn't forget" He remarks as he slithers back under the covers, he pecks Regan on the lips as he says goodnight. She echoes and turns off the table lamp.

Regan awakes the next morning to the smoke detector buzzing harshly through her ears. She hurriedly looks to her side to see the bed empty, Sherlock had already left. She runs out into the main room where she finds Gregory in the kitchen burning pancakes on the stove. She grabs an oven mit and snatches the burning pan from the burner and places it in the sink, it sizzles as it traces the water and burns out. She sets her hands upon his shoulders as she crouches down to his height, "Don't ever do that again" She says laughing, "Now go get dressed, you'll be late for school".

Gregory runs off to his room.

* * *

Regan arrives at the crime scene finally after first going to Scotland Yard to be referred back to this location. She approaches Sherlock who is, as always, leaning over a corpse. She scrunches her nose at the smell, "_Your _son almost burnt down the flat this morning".

"I leave you two alone for an hour and the flat almost burns down?" She snaps jokingly as he draws his attention away from the reeking body.

"You should've woken me, he was trying to make breakfast for himself before school because he didn't want to wake me".

Sherlock laughs, "So he got off to school alright?"

"Of course. Did you speak to John about later?"

Sherlock tucks his hands into his pockets as they stroll away from the crime scene, "Yes, he and Mary will be joining us".

"Alright" she is cut short by her pocket buzzing. She answers her phone cautiously:

_"Mrs. Holmes?" the woman asks._

_ "Yes"_

"_This is Mrs. Norton, there was a small mishap at school today, and we would advise you to pick Gregory up for the remainder of the day" She says apologetically._

"_Is everyone alright?" Regan asks concerned._

"_Oh yes, yes. Gregory found a dead bird in the courtyard and began dissecting it in class with a plastic knife from the cafeteria, some children found it rather disturbing" she groans._

_Regan grunts, "Alright, we will be by shortly". She says as she hangs up._

"Is everything alright?" Sherlock asks concerned.

Regan takes a deep breath, "you need to go pick _your _son up from school".

"_My son_?"

"Whenever he does something that you would do he's _your son_" She points out.

Sherlock huffs, "What did he do this time?"

"He started dissecting a dead bird with a plastic knife during class" She articulates irately.

Sherlock chuckles.

She slaps him on his arm, "Would you just go and pick him up"

Sherlock excuses himself by placing a kiss on Regan's cheek.

* * *

John, Sherlock, Regan, and Mary are all crowded around each other. Mary places a bouquet of colorful flowers onto the grave that reads:

_Gregory Lestrade_

_1965 -2014_

_Loving Husband and Father_


	25. Update, please read

Just thought I'd update you a bit.

My next story will be in a sense Johnlock. It will be more of an "Elementary" theme, and I know what you guys are thinking, 'Elementary sucks', but the only thing the same is that Watson is a woman. I was very concerned about people thinking that this will be bad because it's sort of like the American version, it will not! I encourage you all to check it out once I post it.

Thank you for taking your time to read this. XOXO Violet Watson-Holmes


End file.
